


take me back

by orphan_account



Series: i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Immortality, M/M, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The entire universe conspired to help me find you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me back

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is immortal in this. don’t ask why. i just think it’s rad.

“Are you hoping he’ll show up?”

“Who?”

“You know who.”

Tooru exhaled sharply in annoyance, tucking his chin against his knees in response to Tetsuro’s words. He frowned, and Tetsuro knelt beside him, sitting cross-legged on the cool tiles by the clear blue water; wrapped around the patio in a crescent shape.

“It’s pretty cold out here,” Tetsuro spoke.

Tooru shrugged. “It’s March,” he said, “It’s still winter, astrologically speaking.”

“Why are you even out here?”

“Because I _want_ to be,” Tooru replied.

“Are you waiting for him?”

Tooru was silent, then.

“I wouldn’t be waiting on anyone if everyone I invited is here,” he sniffled.

Tetsuro watched him as he stretched his arm out, finger tapping into the water. He watched the ripples which resulted— small circles, at first— disperse into nothingness once more.

“Why don’t you just invite him?”

Tooru scoffed.

“Why are you interrogating me?” he answered.

“You throw your seventh fucking party this month only to spend the entirety of it moping outside alone looking at some stupid pool all by yourself,” Tetsuro told him, white canines reflecting in the dark, “And besides, you don’t do anything quietly or on your own without it turning into a mess.”

“Shut up,” whined Tooru, “I _do_. Everyone else is a mess. I’m fine by myself—”

“Then why do you keep throwing these damn parties?”

Tooru sniffled; perhaps it was cold, after all.

Tetsuro sighed and leaned his head to rest on Tooru’s shoulder.

“Have you two spoken at all?” he asked Tooru.

“Who?”

“Don’t start with that bullshit again,” Tetsuro replied, “Have you two spoken at all since the armistice?”

“Well,” Tooru sighed.

“You disappeared, didn’t you?”

“ _No_ —”

“It’s been three and a half years,” Tetsuro said, “You’ve been avoiding him after Versailles, and now look at you. You’re a fucking mess,” he laughed, “You’re so weird.”

“It was— it was awk— he told me I was being stupid.”

“He does that all the time,” groaned Tetsuro, “ _I_ do that all the time—”

“It was different!” Tooru said, throwing his head back and looking upwards, mouth open as though he wanted to drink the midnight sky.

“So, what?” Tetsuro began, “You run away from him; and then what? He’s probably worried sick—”

“It was the _war_. That’s how— that’s always how things go.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

“Since when are you the world’s moral police?” laughed Tooru.

“You know what I mean,” Tetsuro hushed.

Tooru was silent, then.

“Well,” he sighed, “You know how he gets after a war. He takes it— he’s too good for it,” he said quietly.

In the distance, the click of European shoes could be heard on the tiles. Tooru sighed and pressed his eyes against his knees.

“I’m coming,” he grumbled, voice hoarse, without lifting his head, “Give me a second.”

He heard a familiar scoff in response.

“Alright— what are you even doing out here in the first place? You look pretty pathetic.”

Tooru stood— a little too quickly in his panic— and stumbled over his own feet. His shoes were still too new, and too smooth and unworn at the bottom to offer him any form of useful friction, and so he fell into the pool— back first, arms flailing— with a pathetic squeak of surprise.

The last thing he heard before his hearing was muffled by the water was Tetsuro’s guffaw, then a clapping sound as Tetsuro clasped his palm between the other man’s— it was Hajime, it had to be him, it simple _had_ to be, everything was far too familiar— shoulder blades.

Tooru shot his head up, then, gasping for air and splashing the clear water everywhere. Tetsuro buckled over, clutching his stomach and laughing wildly, and there was another source of laughter, too— a hearty one, one that was bubbling out from deep inside someone’s throat— though the sound was silenced by a sudden bang.

Hajime fell into the water in shock.

Green and blue and white and red fireworks exploded to life in the dark night sky above. The colours smeared together a top of the pool water like an Impressionist painting.

“Fuck—” Hajime shouted as his head broke the surface, “Did you— did you—”

Tooru swallowed thickly.

“You’re here,” he said weakly, paddling helplessly to keep himself afloat.

“Yeah,” Hajime frowned, “C’mon,” he knocked his head in the direction of the pool ladder, “You’ll get a cold.” he said softly.

Tooru was silent. He followed him aimlessly. Hajime heaved himself out of the water first— his black suit dripping with water— and then he turned around, stretching his hand out to help Tooru. Tooru bit his lip, and he’d briefly considered ignoring Hajime entirely— the metaphorical importance would surely not be lost him either of them— and yet, he took Hajime’s hand. His fingers were warm. Tooru’s own were cold, though it was always like that; thermodynamic equilibrium.

“I didn’t think you’d show up,” Tetsuro said with a grin, patting Hajime’s shoulder as Tooru stared at him, “Tooru’s been a damsel in distress without you.”

“Yeah,” Hajime laughed hollowly, “He does that.”

Tetsuro was quiet, then. He bit his lip, smile still evident.

“I’ll— I’m just— I’ll see you inside,” he told them before turning around and leaving Hajime and Tooru to bask in their own silence.

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” Tooru said after a long while. His voice was embarrassingly quiet, and he pressed his tongue against the inside of his teeth.

“Of course I’m here,” said Hajime softly, stepping closer to him, “I told you I’d be here. I’ll— I’ll always find you.”

A smile spread across Tooru’s lips; slowly, and then all at once.

“Yeah,” he whispered, “You will.”

Hajime’s fingers nudged against Tooru’s palm. He turned it toward Hajime’s, and their fingers intertwined. It felt like home; like Tooru had finally arrived home after running a marathon.

“It’d be a hell of a lot easier if you’d stop running all the time,” Hajime said, knocking his forehead against Tooru’s.

Tooru hummed.

“Where’d the fun be in that?” he said.

Hajime grinned, and, suddenly, everything else was forgotten; Tooru no longer wondered how Hajime had found him, or questioned what the future would hold and what would happen now. All that mattered was that he was here, and Tooru was so close to him that he could see the small scar on his left cheek— shrapnel— and his warm breath fan out on his jaw and mouth.

Tooru licked his lips and lifted a hand to cup Hajime’s jaw. Tooru wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt; Hajime was simply so aching beautiful.

Hajime’s eyes fluttered shut.

“The entire universe conspired to help me find you.” Hajime told him, and Tooru laughed lightly; they were fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i’ve got an oral on the great gatsby this wednesday?? 
> 
> hmmmmmmmm.....


End file.
